


In love with a captain

by ShmurrrKillerr



Category: One Piece
Genre: Betrayal, Drunk Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, Intimacy, Love Confessions, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShmurrrKillerr/pseuds/ShmurrrKillerr
Summary: She was just a nosy crewmate, a woman that knew too much. Maybe she was something more.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	In love with a captain

He thought that he finally tamed her. He believed that their relationship finally was working.

But fate had to play a joke on him and made her enter just as he closed his conversation with Doflamingo.

He decided to put her in her place, after all she was just a crewmate, she was just another woman in the seas.

Right? 

She was part of his crew only because he forced her. There was no chance that she actually wanted to stay. 

Yet the betrayal present in her eyes, just as she learned the truth, the tears that were threatening to fall on her cheeks and that were dampening her lashes made him regret the words just as they left his mouth. 

The way she took a few steps back from him, like she was trying to make sure that she was walking on solid ground, the sound of her boots on the metal surface, just as she left their room, _HIS_ room.

His insomnia started to grow on him, steadily. He expected to sleep without a dream, yet he was experiencing a war between his heart and his mind.

In the months that followed since she joined the crew, Trafalgar Law found himself in a confused state. 

It was unforeseen by him, that she would slowly crawl under his skin and that she would invisibly move in his bed. 

It was just annoying how his judgement was clouded because of her and it was displeasing him how much he started to care about her.

Part of him felt that maybe, but just maybe he was a bit too harsh. It was the part that made him think about the nights that they spend together, the feverish kisses that they shared behind closed doors. It made him want to go after her.

But, he was still her captain, she still had to follow his orders just like the rest of them. 

_She was just a crew member, she was just like the rest. She would get over their fight._

That was the lie that he told himself every night she was not coming to see him, the same lie that had the prospect of keeping him from turning to her door.

And the lie was told countless times, during a few days, just as the fangs of madness were sinking into him.

When he finally saw her, she was standing in front of his door in the middle of the night. 

She was wet. Her hair was sticking on her face. He realised as soon as his eyes landed on her, that she was in the rain just moments before. 

As soon as she threw herself in his arms, her hands wrapped around his torso, he sensed the strong smell of alcohol. 

"I am so sorry, Law. Please forgive me."

He preferred to be punched than to hear her voice crack. He knew her well enough, to know that she would try to drown herself in the liquid.

She was not the one to apologize, but he could not admit that he was in the wrong.

"You are going to get sick, if you stay in this state." His voice was low, as he was afraid to wake up from a dream.

"I am sorry." She whispered, as he closed the door behind her. 

It was only after he brought her a towel, that he realised that she was wearing one of his hoodies as a dress, her legs partially covered by some black socks.

And he felt the desire burning him, as she took them off with slow moves.

He couldn't tell if she did everything on purpose or if it was just the alcohol.

"I was not fair." 

All he did was growl, before his mouth was hard on hers, unyielding. He put both arms around her and pulled her against him. His lips softened. He could feel the rapid beat of her heart, taste the bitter liquid. She wound her hands into his hair, as she would always do.

"Just tell me if you want to stop." He didn't want to stop. And as she waited for her answer, his fingers slipped under the hem of the hoodie.

She was cold, he could feel the goose bumps that formed on her wet skin.

"Keep me warm." Her words made him give up on all the restraint that he still mustered. The garment was discarded alongside his shirt and Law found a source of happiness in discovering that she was not wearing a bra. 

The woman in his arms yelped as she was shoved in their bed.

Tattooed fingers brushed her sides as his lazaly dragged his tongue over a nipple, as her back arched away from the bed.

"Law!" His name spoken in such a sinful manner made him grin as his hands slided down to the waistband of her lenjerie.

He paused a bit from his assault to admire the woman trapped under him. Her skin turning a fevershi shade, her lips slightly parted, wanting to ask for more.

The black eyeliner that she wore was still in place. He learned that she was wearing her make up as war paint. She used her sexuality like a weapon, she was not shy. 

And that made her even more intriguing for him. 

She was herself in all the situations, she was more real than anything in his life.

And that night, he offered her his undivided attention, letting her know that she was special for him, more than another member in his crew, more than a friend.

A few hours later, he found himself staring at the woman that was turned away from him. He made a vow that he would tell her the truth, a promise that he will not be the reason for her tears.

She was sleeping, with a small smile on her lips. 

He was so caught up in his own thoughts, that he noticed that she woke up, only after she hooked up a leg over his. 

"I love you, Law." And he could not believe how she could throw these words at him and then just snuggling closer to him, in order to reenter in her slumber.

"I love you, too." He whispered in her ear, as he kept her tightly in his arms.

He refused to lie to himself once again. He was not the little boy with grenades around his neck anymore, he was so much more than that. He was a man that was in love.

  
  



End file.
